Small Town Slayer
by Babi-Blu
Summary: Chapter.3 up. Laura learn's that there is more than just vampires out there.
1. A Destiny Revealed

Small Town Slayer Chapter.1 A Destiny Revealed.  
  
The pale yellow Moonlight streaked across the dreary graveyard seeming to be directing it's self to one thing, a young teenaged girl who was crying. The girl sat kneeling in the soft dirt of a freshly buried grave, in her arms she held a teenaged guy, whose face was caked with dirt and blood. "Baby, please don't give up... I need you hear with me, please I can't do this alone..." She cried softly to the guy holding him as close to her as she could. "I.... I.... I'll never... never... give up... e...especially if... it m... means... loo... loosing you..." the guy said to the girl reaching out a hand to touch her pretty dirt and blood caked face.  
  
"Laura for Christ's sake, will you get up all ready? It's almost 8:15, Weren't you going to meet Michael to walk to school today." The girl named Laura sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and looked towards the door where the voice was coming from. At her bedroom door stood a man who looked to be in his early forties early fifties. He had glasses and was dressed like a typical school librarian, but with a neat tie. "Mmmm, I was having a weird... WHAT!!!! IT'S WHAT TIME... OH CRAP I'M LATE!!!!!" She jumped out of bed grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tank top and ran into her bathroom to change. Three minutes she immerged in the doorway of the kitchen with her book bag slung across her shoulder. She started to run out the door when she stopped short and said, "food". The man picked up a brown paper bag and threw it at her. "Thanks Bailey, don't know what I would do with out you." Then Laura took off out the door. "Laura You forgot.... three, two, one..." bailey counted backwards... Laura came racing back in the door and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me that I forgot my shoes." She sighed and then quickly took off out the door for a second time.  
  
(Lunch Time at school)  
"Laura, You are out here early." Called a voice that Laura knew so well. "Hey Tara, Yeah well, `cus I forgot my homework I kinda got kicked out of English early. hehehehe, kind of funny huh, I was in such a rush this morning only to find out that Bailey had miss informed me that it was 8:15 when really it was only 7:15.... I got all worked up over nothing." Laura placed her hand on the back of her head and started laughing. Tara was a pretty young lady, she had long red hair, and bright green eyes, but at the same time she was also childish and immature just like Laura, which in theory could explain why they were such good friends. Laura was a lot like Tara when it came to looks, they both had the same round and pale face, Laura's just had a lot of freckles on it. They both had the same cat like almond shaped eyes, except Laura's were blue, and instead pf red hair, Laura had Blond. "Darlings I missed you." Called a slightly excited male voice. "Andrew Jordan dear, stop being so happy before I have to kill you slowly and painfully..." Laughed Laura at her comment. Andrew was a tall skinny boy with blond spiked hair and sea blue eyes. All of the girls wanted him, but he wasn't socially popular enough for any of them so he just stayed with the people who he knew would always be his friends. "So when I love bug getting here?" He asked Laura. "Please no, don't ever say that again... I would like to keep my chocolate covered rice ball down thank you, and all of cute little petnames for me to give to Michael is kinda getting on my nerves." Laura complained to him. "Well some little princess woke up cranky this morning" Andrew Jordan said as he sat under the tree with Laura. Laura had been attending that highschool for only two months now, and she had only made two friends. She felt like a social outcast and wished that her life would soon get better, or at least more intresting. "Baby, there you are. I went to meet you at your class after classes were over but your teacher said you left early. Well anyways what are we doing after school?" asked a voice. Laura whipped her head around to look up at a teenaged guy walking towards them. He was wearing skater clothing, had bright blue eyes, and had light brown hair with blond streaks in it. "Michael, come and sit with us, i don't know what we are doing after school, maby you can come over and we can watch come movies or something" laura told her boyfriend. Michael walked to the big oak tree and sat down beside his girlfirend under it. "Mmmmm, it's such a warm day today" said Andrew Jordan who up untill then was being very quiet. Laua rolled over and put her head on Michaels lap. Mike started stroking Laura's soft hair. "Oh crap, what does he want now." Laura sighed as she spotted Bailey walking over towards them. "Whatever it is, he can't have you, you are mine." Laughed Michael. "Yeah, I am, and don't you forget that." Laura told him while laughing. "Laura,i'm sorry to have to do this but i need you to come into to the library with me for the remainder of your lunch hour." Bailey started speaking as he got close to the people sitting under the tree. Laura stood up, bent over, kissed Michael and said, "We will watch movies tonighand i wil meet all of you here after school to walk home. Tara i will see you and Andrew Jordan in next class." Laura walked away in the direction of the Library with Mr. Bailey.  
  
"So like what's the dilly? what was so important that you had to drag me away from my friends and my boyfriend?" she asked while sitting on a library table. Bailey walked into the back room of the library and them emerged about 2 min later carying a gym bag. "So what, does this mean you are wanting me to work out now?" "No this all here is to start your training." "My training, so what am I like going to run in a race or something?" "No you are going to train to fight against the vampires... other wards the un dead." "Yeah i know what vampires are, so what exactly are you telling me? Nex t thing i know you are going to tell me that i'm a what ever you call it, like that chick on that show that kills deamons and vampires... wait a sec... is that why i was pulled out of my normal school two months ago?" "Acctually it was, the elders decided it was time for the Slayer to rise up and take a stand and protect this little town here and now we need to start your training." "No, no, no, wait a sec, do I not have a say in this?" "No acctually you don't, this is your destiny, you are ment to do this, it's your calling." "My calling is to save a tiny little town that no one care's about in the first place? Cus that's really original." Laura started pouting. "What if i don't want to, or better yet, what if i don't belive what you are saying to me, what then." "Then i would say that i'm going to have to show you your destiny tonight." Bailey laughed at her and spoke again. "We will go at 11:30 to the graveyard, and then work from there." Laura started grumbling and complainging but just gave in. "Fine, we will go to the stupid graveyard at 11:30, and then i will prove to you that i'm not The Slayer or whatever you say i am, by the by what will happen to prove that i'm not the slayer?" she questioned. "The vampires will kill you." "Eeep, let's just hope you you are wrong about the whole dying thing." Laura got a scared face and just stared blankley at him. "Well, now you can get to your class." Bailey told her. "Oh yeah well thanks, now i'm scared that i'm gonna end up dieing tonight." She bitched as she walked out of the library.  
  
Laura and Michael were curled up in a little ball on Laura's couch togher watching Fast and the Furious. "What are you thinking about?" Mike looked up at Laura who had a not so happy looking face. "Ummm, diffrent things." she replied slowly. "You wanna tell me baby?" Mike asked her. "Well i don't really know, how to tell you, and i don't really want to go alone." "Go alone where?" he asked. "Alone, to the graveyard with Mr.Bailey, to find out weather or not, i really am the one, and i'f i'm not they will kill me." She started to shake and then she started to cry. "The one for what, and who is going to kill you?" Mike started sounding a little scared. He held his baby closer to him. "It's all right, what ever it is I will go with you." "Really?" she asked. "Well, Bailey says that I am the one, the slayer as it's called." "Isn't that just a show on t.v.?" Mike asked. "That's what i thought, but apperently not, and now he thinks that I'm this slayer, that is going to protect this town." Laura sighed and layed her head on Michaels lap. "Baby, remember i said i will come with you tonight." He reminded her. "All right, we are leaving for the graveyard at 11:30" Laura told him. The two cuddle for a while and then turned their attention's back to the movie. 


	2. Proof of exestence

Small Town Slayer Chapter.2 Proof of exestence.  
  
"Mmmm, what's going on?" Laura asked as she was shook awake. She opened up her eyes and looked up to see Bailey standing over her, with tthat damned duffle bag again. Laura was starting to wonder what exactly was in that bag of his. "It's time to leave, Michael is outside waiting, he told me that you explained everything to him and that he's comming." Bailey said with a stern looking face. "Well what was i supposed to do, he's my boyfriend, of course i'm going to tell him things that arn't ordinary in my life, cus most of the time he has a good solution to my problems." Laura explained quickly for fear that he was mad at her. "It really dosn't matter right now, he was going to find out eventually, and now it's really time to get going." Laura stood up, walked over to the closet grabbed her black and white adidas jacket, put it on and then headed off ot the front door.  
  
"It's so cold out tonight" Laura shivered getting closer to Michael as they sat around the graveyard waiting for the vampires. "Well, yes naturally, it is night time and we are up in the mountains, but you have a point, it is unsually cold out tonight, I wonder why?" Bailey pondered to himself. "Umm, i hate to disturbe the fun and all but it is 12:30 and there is still no vampires yet, so can we please go home now, so we can all crawl into our warm beds?" Mike asked. "Ummm, well, this just isn't making sence, it's colder than normal, especially for May, and the vampires havn't risen yet..." His train of thought was inturpted by Laura speaking, "Or maby they did rise all ready, but we just wern't in the right place in the grave yard" pointing in the direction of tow male vampires rushing twards them. "Laura, Mike, take these, they will help you against them." Bailey threw two wooden stakes towards Michael and Laura. Mike caught his and started trying to slay the first vampire, but Laura dropped hers. The second vampire went to attack Laura when she kicked him in the knee. "Well, that isn't going to work" she cried as he picked her up and threw her into a tree. "Oh, i'm so mad at you now, you put a hole in my favorite jacket." she bitched as she got up and kicked the vampires face. She punched and kicked it a couple of times before shoving the wooden stake through it's heart. "Well done Laura, you truly are the slayer. We need to start your training as soon a possible." Bailey started excitedly. Michael came hobbling up to Laura and Bailey. "Hey this killing vampires stuff is acctually kind of fun, when you arn't getting your ass kicked." The three laughed at his joke as they started heading towards Bailey's car.  
  
Meanwhile.  
While Laura and Michael were making their first kills, they wern't aware of the hooded figure watching them from a far. He stood behing a large tombstone, hooded cloak on, with his evil looking yellow eyes glaring out at the slayer and her boyfriend. The hoodedfigure started laughing at the slayer, "don't worry little slayer, no matter how much training your watcher gives you, your fate is still to end up like thoes before you, Muwhahaha"  
Once Laura, Michael and Mr. Bailey were out of site the figure snapped his fingers and disapeared in a wuick flash of light.  
  
The Next Day  
Laura streched out her body as she looked at her bedroom clock, It read 9:00 Saturday morning. "Mmmm, to move from my bed and have to get straight to my chores, or to enjoy the morning and lay in bed as long as i can possibly hold out" She decided "Mmmm, hold out" as she rolled over and fell back asleep. The next time she woke up Michael was laying on her bed asleep beside her. She looked at the clock, this time it read 2:00. "Wholy crap, i've over slept... but I'm feeling so sluggish." Laura sat up, leaned over and kissed michael to wake him up. "Morning baby." Laura smiled as she woke up mike. "hey, you are finaly awake, I got a little woried that you either had died in your sleep or that you were in a coma untill bailey explained that slaying takes a lot out of the new slayer." he laughed. "So does this mean that you are going to be my permanate slaying partner?" she asked laughing. "Guess so." He smiled at her. "Well that means, you have to some to afternoon, starter training class as bailey calls it, in other wards you have to come and train with me." She told him. "Fair enough but then we should probally get going now, where exactly are we training?" Mike asked Laura. "Ummm, Bailey said something about down stairs basement being a gym and training room." "you mean you have lived here for almost three months and you still havn't been in the basement?" "Yeah well after watching It with you and having you convince me that spiders really got that big, i just won't go down there... but now i have to." She cringed at the thought of the giant spider in the movie It. Michael laughed remembering when he had his girlfriend convinced that spiders really got that big. Laura knew that they really didn't but with her immagination and fear of spiders of course it was bound to freak her out eventually. "Well then, lets get changed, and then we will head down there and start our training, all right?" he asked. "But the spiders..." Laura started. "I will protect you from the giant spiders all right baby?" "All right" Laura replied. 


	3. Meetings in the dark

Small Town Slayer Chapter.3 Meeting's in the dark.  
  
~*~RING~*~ Went the bell signiling the end of the day. "...And remember class, have a fun but safe weekend" Called the computer Teacher after her class, who were all ready heading out the door. Laura was listning to her music and heading down the hallway to her locker when somebody came up and poked her in the ribs. "HEY!" she squealed as she turned around to face Tara. "Well it's nice to see you too" Tara spoke as Laura took off her head phones. "Sorry, i'm just kind of exausted and so on, hey i have some things i need to do in the Library so can i call you tonight, or sometime tomorow morning, before we go ice skating?" Laura asked "Yeah, all right, I guess I will talk to you later, c-ya!" Tara waved as she continued down the hallway. Laura turned right and walked into the dark library. "Hello! is anybody in here?" Laura called out as she walked through the dark, dimly lit library, "Where is everybody? Bailey, this isn't funny... I have to go..." Laura stopped as she came up to Bailey's desk and spotted a blue piece of paper. "What's this?" She asked herself as she picked it up and started to read it aloud. "Laura, I had some unexpected busniess to attend, so yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, Be back soon, might have to go patrolling alone, Bailey" She stopped and sighed, "Wonderful, just wonderful, send the rookie slayer out all on her own to get killed by one of thoes undead thingys, Just great." Laura crumpled up the piece of paper and hurled it into the garbage can, then took off out of the library.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
The dark cave flickered with candel light, the sound of an underground spring was close, in the middle of the room stood a circle of cloaked figures wearing white cloaks. They were all standing around a small fire talking among themselves. "Is she ready yet?" one asked. "No she's just started her training" another one spoke to the first one. "But she holds such immense power in her" Said another. "Can she controll it all?" asked a fourth. "I think she will be strong enough, and she will be able to control all of her power, she will defeat the incomming evil and she will live through it all too." came a voice at the entrance of the cave. "Walking into the cave was Mr. Bailey dressed in white robes. "Did you start training her on time" Came a gruff sounding voice. "No we were a little late for training, but her skills are growint rapidly, she will be ready in time, and if she isn't there is always the option to summon..." Baily got cut off by a man in black robes walking out of the shadows of the cave. "NO, she must never be summoned, she must never be spoken of, she must never be an option. If she was to be woken, then she would bring more destruction in this world then the evil that the slayer is about to go head on with. Now please go back to your slayer and finish preparing her." The figure in the black robes slunk back into the shadows. Bailey turned around and headed out of the cave to go back to the slayer.  
  
~*~In The Graveyard~*~  
  
"It's getting colder as the days go on, What the hell. I don't remember it being this cold for June, It feels like it's going to start snowing in the summer time." Laura shivered as she walked around the graveyard patrolling.  
  
~*~CLUNK CRASH~*~  
  
Laura heard a bunch of loud noises comming from the other side of the graveyard. She took off like a bat out of hell across the grass and dirt to find out who was up to no good and breaking stuff. After a minute or two Laura finally reached a crypt, that had the door smashed open. She quietly slipped inside to get a closer look at what the vampires were up to. When Laura got into the crypt what she saw made her blood run cold. Standing over one of the unopened caskets was the bigest (she presumed it was a demon), thing she had ever seen. The demon was huge. It had green scaly skin, big red angel like wings on it's back and two huge ram like horns on it's head. "Hey you..." Laura stammered shakily. The demon turned around, "Yeah you... what are you doing?" she finished. The demon made a creepy howling noise and then started to charge staright towards her. Laura took off running through the crypt trying to get away before the green demon caught up with her, but she wasn't fast enough. "RUN RUN RUN...." She yelled at her self before the demon caught up, picked her up and threw her into a wall. "Owwie" Laura said as she stood up, she pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket pocket and then she started to charge at the demon. "Oh back for more?" he asked in a very gruff voice. "Yeah I am" she yelled as she plunged the stake deep into his chest. "Do i look like a vampire you stupid girl?" he asked as he swatted her into an opened casket. Laura just lay there for a minute untill she herd the heavy foot steps comming closer and closer to her. She quickly jumped up and kicked the demon in the face, it didn't seem to stun him one bit. He picked her up and started to throw her over his shoulder when she grabbed onto his left wing. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of that" he said in a woried tone. As Laura's body desended down to the ground she managed to tear off the wing. Black sticky blood spewed from the newly formed wound. The demon screamed in pain as the blood covered Laura. She stood there staring at the demon who had started shrinking. Smaller and smaller he got untill all that was left of him was the small black pool of blood from his wound. Laura shook her head and decided to retire for the night.  
  
~*~In the living room~*~  
  
"Oh where is she. Maby, she wasn't trained enough, or maby..." Bailey was pacing around through the house waiting for his slayer to return. He was about to go out and look for her when he herd the back kitchen door open. "I could kill you... i could seriously kill you bailey" he heard Lauras voice as the kitchen door opened and closed. Laura was standing in the living room now, covered in black goo, while holding a red angel like wing. She held the wing up, "You know what this is? This is the left wing from some demon with green skin and ram like horns who tried to kill me. You never told me that i would have to fight demons... what the hell, i'm out patrolling and then there is this huge demon that broke into the crypt and he's trying to break into the caskets... there is something immorly wrong with that don't you think." Laura paused, but not long enough for bailed you get a word in, "No you know what, i don't care what you think right now, because i could kill you. First you abandon me and then i almost get killed, no i've all ready had enough of this slayer business. I'm going for a shower now, so i can go to bed feeling clean. Oh and for your information, the demon is dead, he shrank smaller and smaller untill poof, he was gone." Laura finished and stormed off up the stairs. Bailey started studying the wing when he herd the bathroom door slam close and then the water start up. "Oh my" he gasped on closer inspection of the wing. Bailey quickly rushed over to a small bookshelf he had in the living room. The book he pulled out was a thick one with a red leather cover, it looked to be old, very old, seeing as how the pages were all wrinkled and yellow. He flipped through the book and stopped when he got to the page he was looking for. "The Beshangle demon" he spoke as he looked at the picture. The picture was of a demon with green scaly skin, red angel like wings and big ram like horns, on his head. "Oh my" he gasped again, "It's all ready begining." 


	4. sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry i havn't added anything to my stories lately, it's just that in summer i was either sick a lot, or i wasn't anywhere near a computer. I hope you guys havn't given up on waiting because i should have the next few chapters up, it all depends on how fast i can type and on how much homework i have.  
  
But please be patent.  
  
Thanx.  
  
Babi blu 


End file.
